


Trapped in a Net

by The11tailed



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: From the Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Trapped in a NetIt is centered around Comet because there is not enough whump about him.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173851
Kudos: 4





	Trapped in a Net

Comet walked through the forest, his blaster clutched to his chest. His eyes roamed the forest around him. He knew he agreed to patrol alone because he had wanted to prove to his brothers that he didn’t need to hold their hands, but he was regretting it now. These woods sent a bad feeling through his body. He didn’t like these woods at all. He felt like someone or something was watching him, but he couldn’t see anyone. 

The leaves crunched under his boot and made the hair on Comet’s neck rise. He repressed a shudder. The heavy mist that had rolled in was not helping Comet’s feeling about these woods. The massive trunks almost looked like screaming faces and the branches had no more leaves (as they had fallen off the branches) making them look like spindly arms. He repressed another shudder.

There was movement to Comet’s left and the trooper jerked to left, blaster spinning wildly. A shift from his right and Comet jerked just in time to see a net fall over him. Electricity raced through him and Comet screamed in pain. His body jerked violently, muscles spazzing as the electricity passed through him. Comet collapsed to the ground and the last thing he saw before he passed out was strange people in robes and a skull mask.

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda short, but that is mainly my bad


End file.
